


Fond Memories

by oenimo



Series: Polyamory Shenanigans with the Modern Founding Fathers (and Company) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oenimo/pseuds/oenimo
Summary: Recovering in his hospital bed after the crash, John reflects on his partners, and how they all came together.
(Can be read independantly, but is technically a followup to the previous work in the series)





	

John sat in his hospital bed. It was late at night, but he'd woken up early, and was now reminiscing about his life.

His relationships.

His partners.

***

"Lafayette! I swear if you don't give me my GODDAMNED textbook back, I will strangle you, and then use your dead body as practice for my medical lab time tomorrow!"

"You 'ave been studying too much today John! You need a break."  
John glared. "I have not been studying too much. There is no such thing as too much studying right now."  
Gil sighed, but kept the book out of John's reach, still not convinced. "John, it may be close to ze first term cut off but zere is no reason to study for 5 hours straight!"  
"Look Laf, you fucking model and photographer, you have no say in my study habits. We have completely different amounts of things to study."

Gil found themself struck with a sudden idea, a wicked grin cracking onto their face. "Do you want me to Alex? You know he iz even more of a mother 'en zen I am.."  
John's eyes widened in shock. "A dirty trick Laf... Fine. What food do we have?"

***

"WATCH OUT"

John looked up from his sketchbook just to see a football flying straight at his face.  
"Wh- Ahh!" He threw his hands up, managing to catch the ball.  
As he lowered down his hands though, a figure appeared in front of him.  
"Hehe.. sorry about that."

John looked up into the face of a tall and buff guy, leaning over him, blocking out some of the sun light.

The only thought John had at the time was;

'Holy shit'

***

A few days into the first week of university, John started really looking at his classmates.

That was when he saw Alexander Hamilton for the first time.  
The tired, dark eyebags, the giant thermos of coffee, the nervous leg bounce, the tiny stature, the.. was that an energy drink peeking out of his bag too?

How hadn't he noticed this kid before?

"Ah, Alexander Hamilton. Finally here huh?" His Human Rights teacher said, with a bit of an eye roll to the tiny tired man sitting in the corner drinking his coffee.

That was when he heard Alexander Hamilton speak for the first time.  
"I already finished the first month of work you put online. I felt no need to be here for your start of the year introductory classes."

The class gaped at the small man, who was practically oozing irritation at this point.

John needed to talk to him again.

***

A party. How in the name of- how did Gil manage to drag him here?  
Ah yes. The promise of booze, and the threat of hiding his textbooks if he didn't come.

Now, with multiple glasses of a variety of alcohol, John was feeling quite up for partying, and was indeed dancing around with Lafayette and the hot guy from the football incident. (Hercules Mulligan he later found out) He had no idea how Laf managed to be so popular, but anyone he talked to reciprocated quickly, and if it hadn't been for John drunkenly yelling "Fuck society!", Laf probably would've been dragged away by someone else. As it stood however, John, Laf, and Herc were now hearing some guy called Burr talk about how it's dangerous to be so obvious with your beliefs.. and then.

"Will you shut up? You coward, if you don't stand up for what you believe in, nothing changes."

Coffee guy was back. And to John's drunken eyes, he was hotter than ever.

***

After Laf spent way to much time asking Alexander about himself, John finally got to talk to him. Or well, that was what the logical part of his brain thought to do. What happened was him pulling Alex (the very sober Alex) off to the side, and kissing him. Terribly.

***

John laughed at the memory, and then cringed in pain coming from his ribs.

That had been the first time he touched Alexander.  
Or so he had been told.  
He could only remember that night shrouded in fog.  
Laf had a done a really good job of getting him drunk.

***

The next Human Rights class, John got stopped after class (his last class of the day) by Alexander.  
He was internally screaming. Why was his crush, stopping him, after classes were done for the day??

Alex rubbed a hand on the back of his head, and said. "Are you going to mention what happened this weekend... ever?"  
Laurens' face paled. What did he do that he couldn't remember..?  
Seeing John's face, Hamilton backed off.  
"Shit shit you were that drunk? Sorry, I'll leave you alone, you probably don't even want to kno-"  
"Hey Alexander?"  
Alex shut his mouth quickly, looking surprised at John.  
Spurred on by his reckless impulses, John kissed him.  
"Did I do that?"

***

John smiled in his hospital bed. What a dorky way to kiss Alexander for the first time.  
Figuring out the rest of the relationships was a lot harder.

***

Gil had brought them all to France one summer to visit his home country.  
They had expected to do tons of tourist things, eat french food, and take in the sights, but they hadn't expected to have a fancy dinner the Friday night of their stay.  
Lafayette brought them to a fancy french restaurant and basically ordered them to get anything that looked tasty.

After dessert, and hearty conversation, John had looked across the table just in time to see Gil kiss Herc tenderly.  
A pang of... something had coursed through him, and he sneered and called for the waiter, breaking up the moment.

After they got back to Laf's house, Alex had stopped him and badgered him about his foul mood and dickwad actions. John had scoffed halfheartedly and walked away.

***

He really did feel bad about that. He remembers that night vividly, sitting up, guilty, staring at the ground and cursing himself.

'What the hell are you thinking John? You have a boyfriend. It's Alex. Just calm yourself and think about your friends' happiness for once in your life! If they are happy together, why should it matter to you? They deal with you and Alex everyday!'

John shook his head. No self hate anymore. The whole situation had been resolved, and he could date all of them.

***

Herc had invited them to come see the fashion show he was putting on for a school project. It showcased all of his designs.

"Laffy...? We need to go, are you okay in there?" John called to Laf, who was in their room, in the middle of tossing things everywhere, by the sounds coming out of the door.

"John?" Alex walked in, jeans, a blazer, and a solid green t-shirt on. "What's going on with Laf?" John shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think they can decide what to wear."

Then Laf burst out of the room, wearing....  
"Gil, what the  _hell_  are you wearing?"  
The art lover in John cried internally, and pushed Laf back into the room. "Alex, go grab everything we need before we go. We'll be there in a minute. John worked lightning fast to make Gil something he would like wearing, them being to nervous to actually dress themself well.

In the end, Laf ended up well dressed, a long flowy purple skirt with pleats accompanying a grey suit jacket and black shirt. With lavender converse on, Laf looked perfect for a college fashion show.  
They stepped over to the mirror, and looked at their outfit.  
Suddenly, John found himself in a kiss with Gil, who had a boyfriend, while John's boyfriend waited outside the room for the two of them.

Fuuuuuuck

***

In hindsight, John really didn't mind how his relationships had started. But that had in particular been one of the most "Oh shit" moments in his life.  
He could barely remember the fashion show that happened after, just the overwhelming worry that Alex would somehow know what happened.

***

It was their regular movie night, and both couples were snuggled up on opposite ends of the couch when-

"I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to you."  
Alex, Herc, and Laf all started, and looked at John, who was slouching and sliding down as far as possible into the couch.  
"Uh, John? No one know what you're talking about." Herc said quietly, looking at him with big concern filled eyes. John diverted his gaze, and then Laf spoke up.

"No, I do know what 'e iz talking about."  
Alex and Herc jump, and looked between Laf and John quickly.  
"Okay, what the hell you two. What are you talking about!?" Alex was getting worried, and slowly more panicked.

"I kissed John after 'e 'elped me pick what to wear for ze fashion show."  
Herc blinked like an owl.  
"Oh. Okay."  
Alex let out a chuckle.  
"Was that it?"

John sat up indignant.  
"What do you mean 'Was that it'!? Do you know how scared I was that you'd break up with me for that?!"  
Alex grabbed John's hands calmly. "John, babe, _everyone_ wants to kiss Laf."  
Alex glanced over at Hercules  
"Herc just happened to get to them first..."  
John gaped at Alexander.  
Then, Herc started laughing.  
"Why am I not surprised that we all have romantic interest in each other?" Herc said with a smile, punching John in the shoulder.

***

John smiled fondly. That was the night everything had changed. They had all worked out feelings, and started mutually dating.

A few months later though, Herc and Alex had sorted out their feelings and decided they weren't romantic.

John's mind drifted slowly into more memories, John losing himself in his past.

***

"Sir?"

John was snapped out of his fond recollections by the voice of a nurse.  
"Bwah?"  
"Sir, as we told you last night, yeasterday was the last day of your inpatient stay. Your... friends are here to pick you up."  
Still slightly high on painkillers, and dopey on fond memories, John looked the nurse straight in the eyes and said: "Partners, not friends... jeesh"  
She blinked at him owlishly and then turned away to lead him down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Lafayette's outfit - http://tinyurl.com/hvbayg5
> 
> Comment and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
